Not My Destiny, No more
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: What happened if instead of trying to officially killing her, Angelus  decides to take Faith to the dark side of the vampire world, to become a companion and a kindred being to fight those who would oppose him in his way. I'm not the best at sum,just read
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick Author's Note...**_

_This story takes place after...**'Release and Orpheus'**. Now the rest of the world that you know after this.. doesn't take place. Welcome to the new world.  
_

* * *

_There is a very funny thing about Destiny. Most people are born and raised to believe that whatever Destiny that they were born to full-fill. A destiny were some might die, cause they are 'the chosen one' or some other stupid idea._

_They called her one of the Chosen Ones, one destined to die way before her time. One destined to have no human contact, one to be one with the shadows, a soul-less warrior to go up against all types of evil beings and creatures on her own. Some may say that this is suicide in the making, but to her it's just the destiny that she was born with. A destiny that she may have wanted or may not. She doesn't have a choice in this, for she is the Slayer, the Chosen One. For her, she rarely gets a say in what she wants her destiny to be. _

**_Not My Destiny, No more._**

He glanced down at her, and felt a twinge of hurtful emotions run through his body where his heart would have been if it was still active. He gently traced the slim column of her neck. She was so thin, so odd in her own very way. She wasn't anything like the other one. She had her own spark in her. There was a trace of darkness within her, that she battled with for the longest of time.

A wicked smirk crossed the lines of his vampire face and he leaned closer to her. He could smell faint fear, mixed amongst the blood that was seeping out of the wound in her neck. The wound he had caused. It would only take one action, one small movement and she would be his, a creature of the night. The very thing that she loathed.

He brought his own wrist to his mouth, gently bit down, and then moved the bloody wrist to her lips. He felt the drops of blood drip from the cut and he glanced down to see those precious drops slip through her lips. Lips at time, he wouldn't have paid attention to. While he was with that Blond Slayer all he cared about was trying to please her, and that made him almost as week as a puppy trying to get out of a wet bag.

He felt the feeling of moving lips against his skin, and his dark eyes drifted down to glance at her. She looked almost at peace right now. All he would really have to do is twist her neck, if it was in his mind to simply get rid of him. But with her beside him, he could easily make the rest of them suffer with such pains that they would never known.

A noise came from his left, telling him that the ex-watcher, turned into a pitiful demon hunter, was getting his bearings. It was a shame, he must have not hit him hard enough. He only could pray that the little twit of a man, would learn his place and stay down. He let out as soft sigh, as he slipped out from under her non-moving body, and headed off to deal with the thorn in his side.

She started to cough and stuttered, the moment that he shoved the ex-watcher through some random walls. He glanced back in the direction that she was lying, only to get hit by the ex-watcher. He turned and put his full gaze on the tiny man. "You really are testing my patience with you, Weasley," he growled at him, as he grabbed him by the throat and hit him harshly against the wall behind him. "First you attack me, and stole my son. Now you think that since you're on the side of good and that we might have used to be friends, that I won't kill you know." He chuckled and smirked, glaring down at the wounded ex-watcher in his hold. "Think again. To me, you're nothing more than a quick snack."

It pleased him, when Weasley's eyes grew wide with fear. Apparently the words that he had spoken, were ones that caused the ex-watcher to shake in fear. He smirked at the thought of it. It was a good feeling to have him be so gosh darn scared about something. "You wouldn't dare," Weasley tried to threaten, only to come up with a very shaky threat. He simply smirked at him. "When the others hear about this..."

"They'll all come and we'll take are of them, Wes..." he started, as he slid an hand along the ex-watcher's neck, causing him to shiver. "But don't you think that it would be fun for you to join us. You know that there is evil in everyone. You condemned her, without even getting really to know her."

Anger flashed through Wesley's eyes. "She has no right to do what she did," he hissed at the vampire in front of him. True he may have once been a good friend, but deep down, he never had truely trusted him. After all he was a vampire first, then a vampire with a soul. It's still a vampire, just in different kinds of clothing. "She has to pay for what she's done..."

"And I"m sure that your precious council will see that she dies a slow and painful death," he whispered to the ex-watcher, as he bent his head toward him. He smile against his skin when he felt him go stone solid and shiver. "Awe, don't worry, Wesley, I've already eaten tonight, and you wouldn't do me well. Knowing your luck, you'd get dusted in the first few minutes that you were one of us." He shoved him hard to the floor. "Now, if you know what's best for you, you'd stay the hell away from us."

"Not while I'm still living, vampire," Wes snarled at the vampire, once known and loved as Angel, but not the demonic evil being known as Angelus, feared by all those who knew of his name. "You will not hurt her. I will kill her before anything bad happens to her."

Angelus let out a sigh, as he stopped in his walk away from the pitiful watcher. He turned to glance back at him. He was trying to get to his feet after Angelus had put him down on the floor. Angelus quickly noticed a long, rusty looking pike not that far from his feet. He quickly swooped and picked it up, before he turned and hurled it at the ex-watcher. Wesley let out a gasp of pain, as the pike went through the flesh and bone of where his shoulder used to be and imbedded deep within the wall behind him. He couldn't move, for the pike.

He glanced up at the vampire as he came up to him. "You will stay where I put you," he warned him. "Now for what you and your pathetic little posse of idiots really are going to do, is nothing. If I sense you anywhere near us, you'll be dead before you hit the floor." He squeezed the area around the pike, causing Wes to wince. "Now be a good boy, and just stay there." He then turned and walked away, leaving Wes stuck to the wall, knowing for sure that the ex-watcher would find a way to get out of it.

Angelus made his way over to where he had left her, and hunched down next to her. His long black duster, brushing against the piles of sawdust at his feet. He reached out and gently touched her throat. She had no pulse. So she was dead. That could be a good sign. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and headed for the shadows. It wouldn't be very long before she woke up, and he rather have it not be here, amongst the stench of betrayal and fresh blood. He really didn't want her first feed to be off of the one who had betrayed him for almost all that was dearest to him.

She didn't weigh all that much in his arms, as he moved from one shadow to another. He had to put distance between him and the place of the attack. If the others got there to save Wesley in time, more than likely his ever so loving son would want to track them down and kill them before the sun came up.

It didn't take him very long to find where he had been searching for, an abandoned office space. He slipped inside and moved through the dirt ridden corridor towards the darkness that was the true basement. He slip the heavy door open to reveal a home-like dungeon and slammed the door behind him. It didn't take very long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the area, as he moved through stacks of weapons and other things. There were thick spined books scattered all over the floor. He didn't pay any of that attention, as he carried her to where his bed was. He had other things on his mind.

He gently laid her on the bed, not really knowing why he was being gentle with this one. After all, not that long ago, she had tried to kill him. In contrary, she had tried to kill him quite a few times. He let out a sigh, as he sulked out of that long, dusty duster and sat down on the bed next to her. He felt her shift toward him by the weight on the cheap mattress. He glanced down at her soft features, as some faint light touched her skin. She would probably look a little different when she totally vamped out, and he was looking forward to it.

Now all he really did have to do was wait. To really see if she made the change, or not. He hope to god that she didn't turn out like Drusilla. Another Dru in the vampire community, and he'd go on a killing spree himself.

That got him to softly chuckle, as he took her in. That may have been the reason that he actually had turned her. He was lonely. He hadn't really had a worthy companion for the longest of time. Darla really didn't count. She was just a quick fling in the dark to satisfy his wants and desires. But with this one, he didn't see that happening very quickly. He didn't really think that he would become bored with this one. She had a certain darkness inside her before he turned her. It would be fun to see how she turned out, once her precious soul was taken from her.

He let out a sigh, as he snatched up a book from the pile next to the bed and began to flip through it. He really didn't know how long this whole thing would take. He had no recollection of time, after he was bitten and turned the first time. It could be hours, days, who knows how long. He shot a quick glance over at her non-moving body. For that time being, he might as well get some good reading in, while he waited for his newest companion and newest sire to awaken.

He was shaking and shivering, as he tried to catch his breath. Leave it to a vampire to leave him to his death. His head jerked up painfully as he heard footsteps coming toward him. He didn't want to die like this, but it would be hell if he would die like this, helpless without a single way to protect himself. He heard the growling, and then shivered. Leave it to Angelus to leave him to get feed on by his own kind.

He opened his eyes to see a very badly dressed vampire standing not that far from him, licking his chops, before he made his way toward him. He tried to shift from his spot only to cause his body to scream out in pain. He kept his eyes glued on the vampire. He didn't care anymore. If this was how he was going to die, then it might as well be this way.

He felt the vampire's hot breath on his neck, and he tried not to wince as the vampire's canine's lengthened as the creature moved closer to him. Just as he felt the tips of the fangs going into his neck, the vampire bursted into a show of dust. He blinked to adjust his eyes and sought out the figure standing not that far from him. He almost took her for either Buffy or even Faith, but there was something different about this girl. By the way she stood alone, you could tell she had a harsh life. She twirled the spike through her fingers, as she took a step toward him, bringing herself into focus and he let out a soft gasp.

This girl was no more than fifteen or sixteen at tops. She had her dark brown hair up into a set of pig-tails giving her a more youthful look to herself. Her clothing was worn, and torn in spots. She was in a fashion treed of skater chick and street thug. She wore layered tops, green cargo pants, and black and orange tennis shoes. She held the spike against her side and let out a sigh as she took him in with her dark green eyes. "You really did a number on yourself," she whispered to him, as she came up closer to him. "How is it that you're not dead?"

"Luck," he whispered to her, as she touched the pike and he winced. "Easy..."

"Yeah, sorry, buddy, but that's gotta come out," she said, as she slid the spike into a pocket on her pants and rubbed her hands together. "This is gonna hurt like hell."

"No kidding," he muttered, as she tried her best to get a good position of the pike. He heard it snap behind him, and before he could even ask her what she was going to do, she yanked the offending object out of him. He let out a soft scream, before collapsing to the ground. "Thank you, miss."

She glanced at the pike and then frowned at him. "Ya know, even for a kicked out watcher, you really got yourself into a tight spot." She hunched down next to him. "Wanna tell me what the hell I'm doing here?"

He struggled to keep himself in the light. "You were called here because she died." He then let himself slip into the darkness.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so this isn't what you'd call one of them, 'Angel/Faith' fluffy kind of stories. I've wanted for so very long to write this story. When it finally came to me, I knew that I had to share it with others. It's not a 'Angel/Faith' pairing, it's an "Angelus/Faith' pairing. A total twist on the entire world that you know._

_We came up against a hard spot. Once Faith died, another Slayer was called into 'action' you could say. Same with Buffy, same with Kendra... one dies, one takes her place. Some great destiny. So with Faith 'dying', we had to have a new slayer brought into the game per say. So with out proper introduction, I introduce you to Braxi, the latest Slayer to be called to duty._

**to be continued**

**--Upcoming--**

_Faith wakes up...we learn more about Braxi_

_**Hate it...Adore it**_

_Please Review and tell me what you thought.__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to all who have read this story so far. You guys are totally amazing. As for the story, I was always a sucker from Faith/Angel pairing, so why to try for an Angelus/Faith pairing. Oh the wicked ways a mind will work._**

* * *

"_You were called her because she died." _Those words played around in the young girl's mind, as she tried to figure out what they really meant. She understood her role as a slayer, but this was all new to her. She glared down at the non-movie ex-watcher and rolled her eyes. This was turning out to be more than she wanted to deal with at the moment. She grabbed onto his arm and began to drag him towards the door. There had to be people in this city that he belonged to, that would take care of him, all she had to do was find them.

The moment she stepped outside, she knew that she was in trouble. A body landed next to her and snatched her arm away from the ex-watcher. She quickly spun around to face a young man. He had been through a lot of tough times. You could read the weariness he had when he faced life through his dark eyes. "Hey, watch it," she hissed at him, as he shoved her aside and bent down to check on the man. "Yeah, the vampire got to him. I wasn't able to get close enough..."

"Which is a good thing," the boy replied, as he glanced up at her. "You would be dead."

"I could have taken him," she replied with a soft scoff. She didn't like it when people told her that she wasn't good enough. "What makes you think that I couldn't have?"

"He's too strong," he stated, as he got to his feet and brushed off his jeans. "The one he had, was a ex-slayer. If she couldn't take him down, what makes you think a mere girl can?"

"Cause I'm not just a mere girl..." she hissed at him, causing him to chuckle. "Have it whatever way you want, boy. But when it comes down to it, that vampire is mine."

"Your funeral."

She started to stir, sometime after sunrise. He quickly reached out and caught her flailing arms, holding them to her side, as she began to shake. He could barely hold her down. With her new vampire strength, it made just pinning her down much harder now. She had been strong as a Slayer, but now she was ten times stronger, if more.

Her eyes slowly flickered open. "Relax," he said softly, as he gazed down at her. "You have no need to fear me..."

She struggled to get her bearings and he felt a soft smile touch his lips. He remembered when he first woke and found Darla standing over his grave, a grave that his own beloved family put him in. He reached out and touched her arm, causing her to jerk her head toward him as a growl smirk. "What happened?" she asked, as she struggled to move, only to have him latch on her arm and stop her. "Let me go, vampire!" she hissed at him.

A soft chuckled slipped from his, as he gazed at her enraged stance. He had to give her some credit, she was very upset, but hadn't vamped out. "Excuse me," he said, as he moved closer to her. "What am I?"

She struggled to break free from his hold. "Unless that last fight we had, you hurt your brain, Angelus," she growled at him. "Last time I checked, you were a vampire. A half-demon of the night."

"And what does that make you?" he asked, wanting her to get the jits of all that has happened between them.

"I'm a slayer," she snapped, as she yanked her arm from his. "I kill your kind." He chuckled, as he reached for her again and this time fear and instinct took over her. Before she even realized what was happening, she vamped out. Her fingers flew up to her face and she let out a sound of regret and horror. "What did you do to me?" It wasn't a mere question, more like a statement to be answered.

"Simply put..." he started, as he moved a bit back from her. "I made you like me."

"You sired me?" she asked, as she quickly jumped to her feet, searching for anything that would give a reflection. They both knew that she would not get a reflection back. "How dare you?" She spun around to face him in her normal state. "You had no right!"

"You would prefer that I killed you..." he tossed back at her, only to have her move away from him. He watched as she opened a window only to flood the majority of the room and herself in deadly sunlight. She let out a scream, of fear, as she caught fire. He quickly rushed over and yanked her out of the deadly rays of sunshine. Once open a time, she adored being outside, but now...it would kill her. He held her close to his chest as she finally broke down and began to cry. "It's going to be okay."

"How?" she asked between sobs. "They'll kill me. She'll kill me." He knew what girl she was talking about without even asking. "They'll make it a training mission to kill me."

He stroked her back. "Do you really think that I would let it be that easy for you to be killed?" he asked her softly, causing her to push off a bit from his chest, to glance up into his eyes. "By the time, I'm done teaching you. You'll be as good as the best of us."

"But I know how to kill your...our kind," she sobbed. "It was my destiny."

"I hate to tell you this, but your destiny has been changed." She pushed back away from him and stared deep into his eyes. "Welcome to the real world, Faith."

* * *

**_Tada...I did the job of conecting the new slayer to some of the group. She was brought to them because she was called when Faith died...(the human faith...cause I figure when you turn into a vampire, you die as a human)_**

**_It's a work in progress, so hopefully there will be more chapters in the near future._**

**_Thanks to all who have read..._**

**_Ya can either Curse it or Bless it...the choice really is up to you._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Much need chapter update. Sorry for the very belated update. But with moving and starting a new job. I just haven't had the time to update as often as I have watned to._

* * *

It really didn't take Conner as long as he thought to get Wesley back to the hotel. A blond girl jumped to her feet the moment they slammed through the doors. "Wes . . . " she said softly, causing Conner to jump into defensive mode. She shot him a look before dropping her hands to her side. "Easy boy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he tossed back as he moved them inside, and carefully helped Wesley down on one of the couches. "Not a lot hurts me."

"Trust me you don't wanna . . . "

He quickly cut her off. "Slayer right?" he asked her as he headed for the main desk. He leaned over the top of it and snatched up the first aid kit. "All powerful and what not." He rolled his eyes at the idea of her being strong.

"How do you know about me?" she asked him, as he bent down next to Wesley and began to treat some of his minor wounds. "What happened?"

Conner simply ignored her, as he worked on Wesley's wounds. They were massive and he would need medical treatment if he hopes to survive. "He needs a doctor." Footsteps caused him to glance up to see Spike and a weary older man. His glasses weren't on his face right and he looked very tired and warn out.

Conner got to his feet and headed for the phone only to be stopped by the blond one. "Where is Faith?" she asked him, as he jerked his arm free from her grip. She shot him a surprised look that he was actually strong.

"Angelus . . . " a voice called out causing them to turn to see Wesley staring up at them. "Angelus killed Faith . . . " His eyes then rolled into the back of his head and he slipped into the world of darkness.

"Angelus?" both the blond one and the one with glasses said at the same time. "Is back?"

* * *

Angelus never in a million years had figured out that this girl, this ex-slayer would have as many annoying habits as she did. He shot her a look as she came toward him and smirked at what she was wearing. She had gone from her somewhat hip style before to a cross between Goth chick and heavy metal groupie. Surprisingly she pulled it off. Feeling his eyes on her she smiled, as she did a small turn. "You like it?" she asked him, before coming up to his side and glancing up into his eyes.

A soft smile crosses his lips as his eyes began a trail from her black and ringed boots, the tight black pants, to the tight deep red corset that she wore for a top. "You could say that," he said softly, raising his eyes from her outfit to her dark rimmed eyes. "You'll fit in just nicely."

"Awe, thanks," she whispered as she stepped closer to him and rubbed her body against his. "So what do we do now for fun?"

"Oh, I'm sure that you have plenty of ideas what we can do for fun . . . "

* * *

Braxi sat there watching the others at the hotel. They all looked so normal and like they were not so happy to see that one Slayer get turned. She shrugged as she slipped from her perch and vanished into the darkness. They weren't her problem. Only the vampire matter now.

* * *

As soon as Wesley was gone, the blond one took to getting ready for an attack. She strapped a few knives and stakes to herself, before grabbing onto a set of crossbows. "Going to war, Buffy?" Spike asked her, as she nodded to the one with glasses as she tossed him a crossbow. "I can only hope that he's as happy to see you as you are to see him."

"He'll be dead before he hits the ground, Spike," she threw back to him, as they slid out the front doors.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that one . . . " Spike then shook his head. "It's their funeral to go up against him. They know that, yet they go anyway."

* * *

It didn't take Faith long to learn how to satisfy her craving for blood. She dropped her latest victim to the ground before turning her face up to the sky. She felt free and alive. She moved into the shadows to wait for another victim when a couple of figures caught her eye. "Buffy," she said softly, as her eyes followed the blond slayer. The one that everyone loved and everyone desired.

"Looks that way," a soft voice whispered behind her and she jumped back into Angelus. "You want to go say hello?"

A smirk crossed Faith's face. "Yes, let's go say hello." She then followed Angelus' lead, as they made their ways toward the slayer and her watcher.

Buffy stopped and her eyes quickly went to the sky line. "Something's tracking us . . . " she simply whimpered as she went for the cross bow. "For a couple blocks now." She turned to face Giles only to see a movement and knew that it was too late.

He landed on the ground without making any sound and went up to the watcher's side. They never learned. He snatched the crossbow from his grip and tossed it far from them. His eyes grew wide as he took in who had attacked him. "Angel . . . " was all that was whispered. He quickly turned and blocked her kick.

"Hello, Buffy," he greeted the girl who had at once upon a time claimed his heart. "It's good for you guys to drop in." He shoved her back and she landed gracefully on her feet. "I'm glad to see that you haven't grown rusty in retirement."

"There is always evil out there," she threw out at him. "As long as you and yours are running about making the world unsafe, they're always be us."

"Awe, how touching . . . " a voice called out from behind Buffy causing her to spin around to face a very dark figure. She couldn't make out who it was, for the figure stayed to the shadows. "And here I thought the lot of you came just to see me."

The voice and size of the figure finally clicked in her mind. "Faith?" she called out to her friend and the ex-Rogue slayer. "Are you okay?" From what she had gotten little by little from the others, Faith was dead, or should be dead.

Faith stepped out from the shadows, dressed in dark clothing from head to toe. She would put a Goth to shame in the way she dressed and pulled it off. She had tight black pants with silver rings up along the seams, a deep red corset, and her boots. She smirked at the blond Slayer and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey, B," she greeted her.

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked her, as she took a step toward Faith, still keeping a watchful eye on Angelus. "You like vanished . . . and then the others . . . said that you were . . . "

"Oh, I had a change of heart," Faith replied, only to notice the movement in the shadows. She tried to dodge the object, only to not move fast enough. The crossbow bolt slammed into her chest and she let out a growl, as she vamped out.

"Holy . . . " Buffy muttered, as she turned to see Giles holding the crossbow aim at Faith. "How did you know?"

"By how she's dressed," he started, as he stepped into the light. "And a few other things." His gaze drifted over to Angelus. "He would have killed her without a single thought."

"Good observations, Watcher," Angelus threw out, as he causally made his way over to Faith's side. "But then again you don't really know us." He reached out to touch Faith's shoulder and she morphed back to her human face.

"You're monsters . . . " Buffy stated causing them to glance over at her. She had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Faith."

"Don't be," Faith shot back at her. "I'm finally free and here you guys are thinking it's like having the plague."

"Faith, you're a vampire." Buffy yanked out a spike from her coat. "One of the same creatures once upon a time, you swore to kill."

Faith chuckled as she glanced over at Angelus. "No, I never did," she started. "I was born with a shitty destiny to die young and alone." She shook her head. "That's not what I want."

"Faith, you are . . . were a Slayer." Buffy stated. "That's a very important thing to be."

"For you . . . " Faith threw out at her. "Come down to it, B, it was all about you. You were the one they all ran to, when the world was going to end. It didn't matter about the rest of us."

"Faith . . . " Buffy began, only to have Faith wave her off.

"I'm tired of this childlike conversation," Faith said, as she yanked the bolt from her chest and threw it at Giles. "You missed!" She then turned to face Angelus. "We jet now?"

"Yeah . . . " he replied, as he watched as she moved past him into the shadows. Knowing that once she got to the shadows, she could become one with them and they couldn't follow her. He clapped his hands together. "Well it's been lovely chatting with the lot of you, next time, it won't be so nice." He quickly turned and followed Faith deep into the shadows.

He found her not that far from them, watching them. "Something's troubling you . . . " he said softly to her. "Something that she said."

"No . . . " she lied to him, as she turned to look up at him. "But I did say that they would kill me."

"True . . . " he replied, as he took a step closer to her. "But I did say that you would be better than them."

"Yeah, and I failed the part of the lesson where to duck and roll." She touched the wound on her chest and winced. "Guess I'm still in the learning stage."

"It'll come to you," he said to her.

"I know . . . " she replied as she shot a glance back in the direction where Buffy and Giles were talking. She then scoffed as she gazed up at him. "I never saw what you saw in her." She then turned and slipped into the darkness, causing Angelus to smirk before shooting one last glance back Buffy and her faithful watcher. He shot them a small salute before slipping into the shadows after Faith.

Buffy spun around to face Giles after they had left. "What are we gonna do?" she asked him, as she pointed her crossbow to the ground. "We can't kill them . . . "

"Buffy, you have to do what you think is the best action . . . " Giles said softly, as he gazed at the Slayer. "Even if that means killing them."

"I hope it doesn't come down to that . . . " She then sniffled as she glanced around. "Come on, let's get back and see what the others have for us . . . "

_**Author's Note:**_

_I didn't think that it would be a great Faith/Angelus story without Buffy thrown into the entire thing. Plus young Braxi's thinking that she can take on Angelus by herself. Wait until she meets him in a dark alleyway for the first time._


End file.
